Recently, mobile devices such as smartphones or tablet personal computers (PCs) capable of using multimedia content have increased. In general, a display panel consumes the most power among the components constituting a mobile device. Also, there is an increasing need to efficiently manage an image data display method along with an increase in the percentage of using image data requiring high power consumption in a mobile device.